A Trainer's Dream
by BloodySnowDeathDemon
Summary: A tale of Dawn and her first exploration in the world of Pokemon. Will she be a success or a failure, will she find love or just heart break? Find out in the tale of Dawn and her Trainer's Dream.


Dawn:So i got to thinking while i was watching pokemon the other day i thought to myself 'How would it effect the series if i was to add someone eles?'

**Luna:So your gonna put yourself in it?**

Dawn:Not just me your there too^^

**Luna:NOT AGAIN!i'M OUTTA HERE AND HOPEFULLY I'LLNEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!**

Dawn:Sorry but your hopes have already been crushed because with my telepathy i can find you on any planet or any dimension you try to escape to so there and have a nice trip!^^

**Luna:Whatever just leave me out of this!**

Dawn:Don't get your hopes up(AGAIN!^^)

* * *

**CHAPTER 1- A TRAINER'S DREAM**

As the sun rose it gave the sky a rosey,pink afterglow leaving the world a small gift,a gift that would cast an enchanted feel over the small town in a place known as the Unova Region. In this region was a small town called Nuvema town,and in this town a new trainer was about to start thier first day on thier first journey. That is if she could get up off her lazy butt and wake up! Sleeping in her comfortable bed covered in over-stuffed pink,and purple silk pillows was Dawn Hanoko, a girl who had wanted to go on an adventure,a journey of her own. Unfortunately she hadn't due to her over protective mother Hiriko Hanoko, who had refused and told her daughter to wait just a little longer.

The truth was her mother fretted her little girl would leave and not come back, she worried she would get lost or hurt ,but after some time and consideration(and much MUCH pleading)she finally agreed.

Today Dawn would get her first pokemon from professer Juniper,again if she could only get up. From down stairs loud foot steps echoed as they approched faster,and faster. Without hesitation a girl with long fiery,red hair bursted through Dawn's door.

**"GET UP SLEEPY HEAD!" **The girl shouted causeing Dawn to fall out of her bed with a yelp. Dawn rubbed her light,green eyes in irratation.

"Katey would you just go away and let me sleep!"Dawn said letting out a yawn looking much like a small,sleepy kitten.

"If you want but i guess that means you won't get your pokemon."Katey said in a sing-song voice.

"WHAT!I CAN"T BELIVE I FORGOT!"Dawn shouted before she rushed to the bathroom door slaming it shut behind herself. Katey leaned against the wall teaseing her.

"I knew you would that's why i headed over to give ya a little wake up call of my own,since you always sleep through,or forget to set your alarm clock."Katey giggeled as she heard a thump in the bathroom followed by a pained 'ow' from her friend.

Dawn stepped out of the bathroom wearing an un zipped light purple hoodie with a tight ,red tank top underneth. Her aqua,green hair was pulled into a pony-tail that went down to her knees. She also wore a pair of black jeans and some red ankle boots with charms shaped like pokeballs hanging around the lower half.

"Come on Katey we have to hurry and get Tai and head over to professer Juniper's!"Dawn said grabing her bag in one hand and Katey's arm in the other,and ran out the front door. The two dashed just a few yards over to stop in front of a different house. Dawn knocked on the door softly before a tall girl with dark,blue hair answered.

"Hey Kai do you know were Tai is?"Katey asked her.

"My brother went to professer juniper's just a little while ago"Kai said.

"Okay then see ya some other time then!"THe two waved and dashed off again.

"Hey don't you think that it's weird that even though thier twins they have nothing in common?"Katey asked.

"Well just because they're twins dosen't mean that they have to act just like each other,after all everyone has thier style and personality."Dawn pointed out.

"I guess your right."Katey said as the two jogged the last few yards to reach the doors of professer Juniper's lab.

"Hello anyone home?"Dawn said as she gently pushed open the door. As the door swung open two figures stood in front of them.

"your late you two,you'll never become proper trainers if you act like that."Said a tall boy with short,dark,blue hair."Right professer."He looked over at a tall woman with light ,brown hair piled on top f her head,and she wore a lab coat.

"Well to put it bluntly yes."Professer Juniper smiled.

"Well i'll become a strong trainer and then we'll see who's laughing!"Katey teased.

"Well seeing as your all here now how about we pick out a pokemon for you!"Professer Juniper said walking over to a table with 3 pokeballs laid out on it."We have one for each of you so now you'll choose!"She said as she tossed the pokeballs into the air,and in a flash of lights three small creatures appeared.

"These are your choices Snivy a grss type,Oshawatt a water type,and Tepig a fire type."She said pointing toward the pokemon."Well i think that Dawn should pick,so how about it which shall you choose?"The professer cheered.

'_What should i pick i have no clue,maybe snivy it looks pretty strong,but on the other hand Oshawatt is super cute,then again Tepig may be a good choice,WHAT AM I GONNA PICK_'Dawn thought franticlly.

* * *

Dawn:Well thats it for this chapter,and i want you guys to review and tell me which pokemon i should pick and what to name it well bey i have ta go now see ya!


End file.
